


Eternity

by Lemonayde



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonayde/pseuds/Lemonayde
Summary: "Do you think this could be our eternity?"





	Eternity

"Do you believe that this could be our eternity?"

The soft spoken words that came from the angel resting beside him startled Crowley from his thoughts. Soft fingers brushed gently against the fabric of his jacket as the angel forced himself to sit up without the support of the demon he was leaning on any longer. 

"What, here? On the earth?" Crowley asked, looking over into the startling blue eyes that Crowley had found himself lost in time and time again. He had seen many colors in his lifetime- He was there when they were created, after all. He had never been all too fond of blue, and yet he must admit, his angel's eyes were his favorite shade in the whole universe. He scratched his chin as he looked away, rough callouses so unlike the others clinging to his skin as he did so. "I suppose it would depend. I mean, theres lots of things that could happen in an eternity. A meteorite could come hurtling towards us. The cosmos could expand and swallow us while- quite the design flaw, I admit, but I did as told those during those days."

The demon paused as he felt Aziraphale's gaze bore into him, the slightest hint of raised brows causing him to quickly grow flustered, stumbling over his tongue. Damn him and his pessimistic tone. "Though, I mean, of course, we did stop the end of the world once. Who's to say we don't beat the apocalypse in round two? And three? And..." He trailed off, voice dropping unusually low for someone usually so carefree with his words. "...four?"

"That's not what I meant, my dear. Though that would be certainly ideal." The angel seemed amused at something, what Crowley was not completely sure of, but it was clear from the smallest of smiles tugging at the corner of his lips. Crowley could feel the slightest little flutter in his chest- a feeling he usually would have deniedas he reminded himself that demons do not feel. However, with new beginnings come new experiences- even if he wouldn't let it show yet.

He played it off as well as he could with a scoff, tilting his head away from Aziraphale as he drawled out his words as though he were annoyed. Even if in truth he was quite the opposite. Old habits die hard, he supposed. "Then what on earth do you mean, angel? What else would you wish for eternity to be?"

"Well," The angel began, voice almost hesitant. Crowley looked back over at him with confused, furrowed brows, surprised to find that the Angel's cheeks had turned quite pink. Was he blushing? That was certainly a sight to see. Such a human thing upon his Angel's face- He loved it. Was he allowed to love such a thing? "I suppose what I was trying to say is...Do you think that each of our eternity could, possibly, if you were to wish the same, be us? Together?"

"Together?" Crowley repeated dumbly, at a loss for words as his tongue began to feel heavy in his mouth, like it was made of lead. He could see panic flash across Aziraphale's beautiful eyes for a moment, smile quickly disappearing into a small frown as he scooted himself back a little. 

"Well, I mean, it doesn't have to be, if you were not one to feel the same. I just thought that perhaps, maybe, we could...live...together?" The angel only kept Crowley's silent stare from beneath his sunglasses for a moment before he rushed into more words, speaking much faster that Crowley was used to. "Of course, we both, uh, have separate places that we could go. And it's not as though I would take offense to you wishing for space away from me, but-"

"Oh, Aziraphale. My silly little angel." Crowley interrupted, catching the angel by surprise. He nearly shrank away as he leaned closer, obviously quite afraid of whatever response the demon might have. He seemed about ready to miracle away at the slightest hint of rejection. He couldn't have that.

Crowley moved slowly as he gently reached up to cup the angel's face. A smile spread across his lips in a way that was not wicked, but genuine. A rarity for all but Aziraphale.

The world stopped around them, and for a moment, they experienced true eternity. Together, just as they had imagined.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom, please be gentle haha


End file.
